Broken Pieces
by Partyhard Drunkard XD
Summary: When sixteen year old Brandi Dixon, the younger sister of Daryl and Merle, is found by her brother while on a supply run with Glenn and Maggie, she thinks her life is well on the way to mending itself again. But when she arrives at Woodbury, she finds that it may not be that way at all. The Governor/OC/Rick Grimes. Platonic Merle/OC. WARNING: Rape and Stockholm Syndrome ahead.
1. Like a Ghost

**AN: This chapter doesn't contain anything explicit, save for the use of more than a few F bombs.**

**The next chapter, however, is a totally different story. )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD, OR ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN BRANDI DIXON, MY OC.**

**I hope you enjoy! Remember to favorite, follow, review, etc. I want to know how I'm doing.**

**And I apologize if Rick is a little OOC.**

* * *

_**Like a Ghost**_

Young Brandi Dixon absolutely couldn't sleep. She was just tossing and turning on her bed, if you could even call it that, in her cell. She sighed harshly and threw her arm over her eyes, letting out a mumbled stream of profanities. The sun was just starting to creep over the edge of the earth, turning night slowly to day, and the sixteen year old spitfire hadn't slept a wink.

She perked up a little bit as she heard someone slowly walking down the cellblock. Who would even be up this early from the few days they had had before? What with them losing T-Dog and Lori, probably even Carol too, it had been rough on everyone. Hell, even Hershel almost died.

Brandi sat up in her cot slowly, reaching over to her bag that was on the floor, yanking out a tattered journal and a pen. Whoever was up was probably haunted by nightmares as she was, so she decided to leave them be. She flipped open the journal and continued writing the story, or fanfiction rather, that she had started when the virus broke out. It was about her favorite movie, Sweeney Todd, and it was a form of escape for her. A stress reliever, if you will.

In all honesty, she would have used sex as a stress reliever instead if there was anyone in the group that had been worth her time. Back in Atlanta, or near it, there was Shane, Dale, Carl, Ed, T-Dog, and Daryl and Merle. Shane was the hottest, but he was with Lori. Dale was an old fuck. Carl was just a little kid. Ed was a world class fuckin' asshole. T-Dog just wasn't her type. And Daryl and Merle were her brothers, still are. There was absolutely no way that she would stoop that low as to fuck her own goddamn brothers. She would have rather been finger fucked in her goddamn ass by Freddy fuckin' Krueger than do that. No way in hell. And don't even get her started about the farm. She wouldn't even want to try to think about having sex with Hershel. He looked like a damn mall Santa.

Brandi chuckled slightly and shook her head, thinking about the days at the farm. It had been so much easier. She was knocked out of her reverie when she heard a knock on the wall of her cell. She whipped her head around to find Rick Grimes standing there, leaning against the door frame. Seeing her sitting there, his heart almost stopped. She looked so much like Lori. Younger and prettier, yes...but still so much like her. The same skin tone, hair color, hair length, height...hell, even her eyes were the same exact color. It sent a pang of sadness and guilt through his heart just looking at her.

"Hey there, Officer." She drawled in greeting, a teasing twinkle in her eyes. She wasn't good with nicknames like Merle was, she guessed she inherited that from Daryl. But she would be lying if she said she hadn't wanted a piece of Rick. Just the thought alone made her all hot under the collar, dear Jesus. Of course, she was lucky now that the darkness was hiding her sudden blush. She shifted herself so she faced him more and her expression turned serious, "You doin' alrigh'?" She murmured, trying to avoid looking at him directly.

She had noticed the eerie similarities between her and Lori before he had. Mostly because Shane had come onto her after Lori broke it off with him, but she had rejected him because he had been being "a damned asshole."

Rick clenched his jaw and looked away from Brandi at the same time she'd looked away from him. He could do nothing but stare at the wall of her cell for a few moments as he collected his scrambled thoughts. 'She's a teenager. She's sixteen years old. You're a cop. Your wife just died, for Christ's sake. It just isn't right.' He kept on telling himself, but there was nothing that was stopping the increasingly inappropriate thoughts sweeping through his mind.

Rick cleared his throat, bringing up a hand to scratch the back of his neck, somewhat awkwardly, "I'm, uh...doin' fine, I suppose." He swallowed, almost audibly, and saw Brandi nod in his peripheral vision. He looked back over to her, finally seeing the pen and journal in her lap, "I didn't know ya wrote."

Brandi's eyes darted back to Rick's for merely a second before settling on the journal sitting on her bare thighs. She felt a self conscious need to crawl under the covers and hide when she suddenly remembered that she was only wearing a wife beater, no bra, and her underwear. No doubt, that's part of what had Rick so worked up, even though it was only in his mind. At least, for now.

"Oh yeah, well...I do. I meant t'keep it a secret, but..." She shrugged lightly, crossing her arms over her chest before her nips started to pop out. Not only was it a little chilly, but she could also sense the sexual tension in the air. She could cut it with a knife if she wanted to. She moved her legs from being placed Indian style to being crossed. She didn't want him to know that she was starting to get a little excited. They'd never talked this long before and she could see the change in his demeanor.

Much to Rick's horror, his mouth spoke without him wanting it to, "May I come in?"

Brandi's skin tingled, she was sure that she knew where this was going and she did not mind in the slightest. So she nodded and mumbled out a "sure", in typical Dixon fashion. She hadn't expected Rick to be so brazen as to close the cell door behind him and pull the blankets that she used as makeshift curtains closed. But that brazenness only caused her blood to run hot, in the totally good way.

The moral side of Rick's brain was screaming at him to turn the fuck back around and walk away, but that little voice was soon silenced.

Rick was no longer a good guy, he was no longer a cop. He was broken and Brandi might have been the only person able to help him feel somewhat whole again.

As he sat on the cot with her, he could feel the heat emanating off her in waves, could pretty much smell her arousal. He could do nothing but just look at her, and she him, and they both knew that the other understood exactly what they were going through.

There was absolutely no going back, no matter how wrong it was.


	2. Need

**AN: This is my first attempt at smut, so bare with me. :-/**

* * *

**_Need_**

Brandi's heart was pounding in her ears like no one's business. The way Rick was looking at her, and the way she was looking back for that matter, made that tingly feeling between her legs even worse. She was excited, in more ways than one. It had been since before the world went to shit since she last had sex with anyone. And it hadn't even been good. Turned out that being high as a kite during sex just makes it weird. What's the fun with trying to have sex while all you're thinking about is where your big brother is with the coke and booze?

The girl was brought back to reality by Rick brushing her hair off her shoulder. The older man brought his lips to Brandi's shoulder, letting them ghost over the skin. Goosebumps raised on her soft flesh and her insides fluttered, along with her eyelids. Rick's lips finally latched onto Brandi's neck, sucking enough to send a jolt of pleasure through her system, but not hard enough to leave a mark on her skin. How he had managed to find her sweet spot so quickly was beyond her, but goddamn, she wasn't complaining.

A whispered moan came out of the teenager's lips and she leaned her head back, giving him better access to her long neck. She felt Rick's hands grab onto her waist and she soon found herself being hauled into his lap. And, oh GOD, he was so hard already, it just made her even wetter. She wasn't sure if she could wait too much longer.

Brandi tangled her hands into Rick's curly black hair and gave it a tug that caused a huff of a chuckle to come out of his mouth. It was soon silenced by Brandi's lips on his and she wasted no time sliding her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues fought as Rick cupped Brandi's full breasts through her shirt, rubbing the now taught, perky nipples. She sighed into his mouth, tugging on his hair again for the sheer fun of it.

She rolled her hips against his, now feeling how embarrassingly wet she really was. Goddamn, she was fuckin' soaking already. She let out another whispered moan, untangling one hand from his hair as she latched her lips onto his neck this time. She slid her hand down his clothed abdomen, could feel his lean muscles ripple under her touch, and continued down to his erection, which was strained through his unwashed jeans.

She began to rub it slowly through his jeans, she could feel more than hear his breath hitch. Brandi smirked against Rick's neck and suddenly found herself slammed roughly against the wall across her cell. 'Well ain't that a pleasant surprise?' She thought with a smirk before Rick pretty much tore her panties off. She hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly before being pushed against the wall again.

Rick wrapped Brandi's legs around his waist and sunk into her without any warning, causing the girl to gasp and bite her lip. It was painful despite how wet she was because she hadn't fucked anyone in such a long time, but that pain soon went away as Rick began to slide in and out of her with such power that she was sure that she was going to come right then.

Her hands slid down to his shoulders and she was so thankful that no one was in the cell next to hers or they would have heard her back hitting the wall from the force of his thrusts. Brandi wanted to keep the sounds of pleasure to a minimum, but little mewls and quiet yelps coming out of her mouth kept on getting louder as Rick increased his tempo.

Brandi clawed desperately at Rick's back, her head falling and hitting the wall. Rick leaned his head down, his forehead resting on her shoulder as his fingers dug into her thighs. Brandi's breaths were getting quicker, she was trying to last longer, it felt so damn good, she didn't want it to end. Rick was merciless in his fucking, he really was. She wouldn't be able to walk or sit right for days.

Rick felt a grunt of his own bubbling up through his throat, but he muffled it by biting harshly into Brandi's shoulder. That flash of pain brought Brandi even more pleasure than she ever thought it would and she let out a moan that was much louder than the rest.

Suddenly, her feet were on the ground and her face was against the wall. And it happened so smoothly and so quickly that it hadn't affected Rick's rhythm in the slightest. His hands were gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises as he thrust in and out of her even quicker than he had before. They were both nearing the end.

Brandi couldn't silence her moans and cries anymore, it just felt too good. But Rick wasn't having any of that, no. One hand snaked up to her mouth and covered it while using his thumb and first finger to clamp her nostrils shut. Brandi hadn't thought that he would have been one into any type of erotic asphyxiation, but she was proven wrong in that moment.

Just a few moments later, she opened her mouth against his hand, letting out a whispered scream that was muffled by his hand, as she came, soaking his member with her juices. She was trembling from head to toe as she felt Rick's thrusts become frantic and then felt him bite into her back near her shoulder blades to muffle his own groan of pleasure as he came into her.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Rick letting go of Brandi's face, as they both breathed heavily, still feeling the effects of their marvelous orgasms. Rick slid out of her and tucked himself back into his jeans, fixing himself as Brandi went on to try to dress herself without losing her balance. Never before had she been so weak in the knees after sex.

In a humorous moment, Brandi lifted her hand and gave Rick a thumbs up, throwing him a quirky smile.

"Nice job there, partner." Rick chuckled and he leaned back against the door of Brandi's cell.

"I didn't hurt ya, did I?" He asked, eyeing her in a way that told her he was worried that he had.

Brandi let out a quick little laugh and shook her head.

"Shit no. If you had, I woulda smacked you around sumthin' fierce." She mumbled as she adjusted her new shirt, a flannel plaid one that had three quarter sleeves to cover up the marks on her from their rendezvous, so to speak.

Rick let out a huff of a chuckle again, running his hands over his hair as he opened the makeshift curtains and pushed the cell door open. The sounds of the rest of the group waking up were starting to make their way toward the two.

"Good." He hesitated from walking out of her cell, not wanting her to think that it was a casual, one time fling. He actually liked her, had liked her for a while. Brandi interrupted his thoughts with the answer he had been looking for.

"Y'can go. It's fine." She mumbled again, sending him a charming Dixon smile, "M'sure Judith needs a diaper change n'some formula."

Ricky's eyes darted up to wear Judith was sleeping on the second floor and he looked back to Brandi, who was sitting on the cot again, checking the contents of her bag. He sent her a half smile, hoping it didn't just look like an awkward facial twitch.

"Y'should try t'get some rest. I think Judith is almost out of formula. Was hoping you, Glenn, and Maggie would go on a supply run later on."

Brandi looked up at Rick, eyebrows raised. Out of formula already? That little thing could eat!

"Yeah, yeah, o'course I will. Can't make any promises on the sleeping, though...not really tired.."

Rick chuckled and quietly walked out of her cell, the slight smile still lingering on his face.

Brandi was dead asleep before Rick even made it to the stairs.


End file.
